Things Change
by Katara1439
Summary: Takes place 4 years after Ben 10 :Ultimate Alien. Ben & Gwen are 20. Kevin is 21.  Gwen got into a teaching college. She hasnt told anyone but thats not the only secret she is hiding...
1. Intro

Things Change

My name is Gwendolyn Tennyson but no one calls me that. They say Gwen. I am 18 turning 19 in a couples months. I'm 5' 4". Slim. Auburn hair past my shoulders. . My parents are Lily & Frank Tennyson. I have a brother named Ken.

I have a cousin named Ben. Ya, I know what your thinking "the great Ben Tennyson, holder of the omtirx" I hear that everyday. And, my boyfriend, Kevin Levin.

This summer was full of crazy-ness. Family,schooling,college,boyfriend,aliens, you name it I have heard everything. Some of my summer was awesome & fun. I used to be the goodie-good, preppy girl.

Mostly everything changed because of Kevin.

And so here's what happened.


	2. But doesn't mean itDoes it?

I graduate from Bellwood High, with my cousin Ben & my friend Julie. It has been 6 weeks since that happened. And, I got a letter in the mail from " The University of California" giving me a fully paid scholarship. I haven't told anyone.

I have been feeling off about something but I cant put my finger on it.

Kevin decided to have a double date with Ben & Julie. I thought this was going to be nice because Kevin never wants to double date with anyone else. He said to look nice because it's a fancy restaurant.

I found a Strapless white and black flower dress. With Baby Phat consuela heels. I had these a long time ago but I had never worn them. I put on the locket Kevin gave me. I decide to do little curls with some of my hair up.

~~~LATER~~~

HONK! HONK!

I knew that was Kevin. He never really liked to knock on the door because of my dad. I grabbed my hand bag and walked down stairs. My parents were sitting on the couch.

"You look great sweetie." My mother said.

" Have a great time and be careful," my dad said. He never really like Kevin but he had to put a smile on his face because I'm his little princess.

"Thanks & I will." I said going out the door.

I found Kevin sitting on the hood of his car with Yellow Roses. He wore the same suit he did for the dance.

"You look..Wow." he said with his mouth open. He shook his head. " This are for you beautiful."

Thanks," I said before I kissed his cheek. " you look handsome."

"Lets get going." He said and he opened the passenger door and I got in to the car. He closed the door. I saw him walk around the car. I felt different. I felt sick & I felt week & my dress is hard to breath in. And, I just bought it. I just shook this off.

~~IN THE HOUSE~~

"She looked different. I cant put my finger on it thought." said Frank.

"Oh. Stop." Said lily.

~~~ Nirvana ~~~

"This restaurant is really fancy. I love the name Nirvana. How did you know about this place Kevin?" Julie asked.

"I have people." He said with a smirk on his face. I know he went through a lot of trouble.

"May I take your order?" The waitress said.

"Hmm..I'll take Scrunchy Sweet & sour Chicken." said Ben. I felt a little sick.

" I'll take Caribbean Pasta with Shrimp" said Julie. It started to get hard to breathe.

" I'll take Beef,Ginger,Lemon with couscous." said Kevin. I had to say my order fast.

" I'll take Almond Mushroom Pate.' I said. Then she left about 2 minutes after she left I felt like I was going to puke.

"Hey, are you okay? You look pale." said Kevin worried.

"Ya. I just need to go to the bathroom." I said about to throw up. I got up and almost ran to the bathroom.

"Whats up with her?" asked Ben.

"I don't know but I'll go check." Said Julie. She looked at Kevin who looked worried. He nodded.

~~IN THE BATHROOM~~

After I emptied my stomach. I went to go rinse my mouth out but when I opened the stall I saw Julie.

"So what's up" she said.

'I don't know. I just feel different." I said. I didn't really know what was up. I went to rinse my mouth.

"Have you been having fun with Kevin?" she said. I thought she was getting to much into my personal life, " Oh. Come on you can tell me. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Yes. What are you getting at?" I asked. She was starting to piss me off.

'' Did have you flow yet?" she asked with one eyebrow up. I knew what she meant.

"No. It's been 6 weeks since...Oh crap.. but doesn't mean it..Does it?"


	3. Do I tell Kevin?

"I don't know. I think you should either tell Kevin first or go to the doctor. But, I would say tell Kevin then go to the Doctor." Julie said. I knew she was right, but I m scared. What if I am Pregnant? I'm 18. I have a scholarship to the best school in the world.

"Okay. But when?" I asked. I was of what Kevin might think. Would he leave me? Would he stay? I don't know.

"Maybe after dinner. Go to the lake or something. Just not your house or his. Okay." she said. What would my parents think. Then, I had a painful cramp. I knew Julie knew I just had a cramp. She knows all my faces. "You okay?''

"Ya. Lets just go eat."

~~AT THE DINNER TABLE~~

"Hey guys." I kissed Kevin on the cheek while Julie sat down. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing. Are you okay? Because if you're not we can go home. Its okay." Kevin said. He looked worried.

"I'm okay. I'm just hungry." I said as the food came. I knew Kevin didn't buy it but I would tell him later.

~~AFTER DINNER,~~

"That was great." Ben said. We were walking outside.

"Yep." I said then I whispered to Kevin. "How about we go to the Lake. I need to talk to you."

"Okay." he said. I winked to Julie. She knew what it meant. It meant "Hit the ROAD" in a nice way.

"Ben lets walk to Mr. Smoothie's." she said. "You know to spend some alone time with smoothies."

"Okay. See you later guys." he asked as he walked off.

"Well. That was easier then I was going to say." Kevin said.

~~AT THE LAKE~~

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Kevin. He looked scared and happy and worried We sat on the rock with are shoes off.

I started to cry a little. I didn't know how to tell him.

"Hey whats wrong? Did I say something wrong? Are you breaking up with me?" he asked. He looked scared out of his mind. I giggled a little. But still crying.

"No, I'm not breaking up with you. I love you to much. But you might not love me after I tell you." I said. I started to dry my eyes.

"what do mean"

"I-i...T hi-nk I-m.. Pregnant." I said looking at him to see his reaction. He just stared at nothing. He looked like he got hit but an alien spaceship. I started to cry. I looked at the water. When he still didn't talk I cried harder then I have ever cried.

"I..You..baby.." that's all he said.

I cried even harder. I was shaking. I felt like I was going to throw up. I ran to the a bush about 2 feet away from where I was sitting with Kevin. I was throwing up and shaking and crying. I just couldn't take anything.

I heard Kevin get up and he started walk towards me. I didn't want him to see me like this. Throwing up,crying,shaking,my hair messed up.

"Go away!' I said. My stomach finally calmed down. That's what I thought. 2 Minutes later. It hit my harder.

"No. I don't care. I love you and I will always be here for you. Even if your pregnant. I will be through your side through everything. I will get a job. Raise money for everything." he then held my hair and rubbed my back. After I calmed down for 3 minutes.

"Really?"

"Ya. I love you no matter what people say. We can do this together. I know we were stupid that day. But I love you and our child.'" He started to cry. He pulled me into a hug. But only for a second. I turned around and emptied my stomach. He held my hair and rubbed my back. I know he loved me and I know we could do anything together.

"I love you."I hugged him. " I don't think you want a kiss."

"I love you too. So do you want to go to the doctor tomorrow to check if everything is all right."he asked. "how are we going to tell our parents?"

"I will make an appointment. And I'll call you. I don't know how will tell them but lets just take 1 thing at a time."

We drove home. Said goodnight to each other.

**so is Gwen Pregos? I DONT KNOW! ( ya I do) Review please **


	4. Did You See The Baby?

~~AT THE DOCTORS OFFICE~~

"I'm scared." I said. We were in the waiting room. All you see is books with baby's and pregnant ladies. I was freaking out.

"It's okay. I love you." he said. He knew that always makes me happy. Then a nurse came in.

"Gwen Tennyson." she said. We followed her to the doctors room. We went to Bellwood St. Mary's Children s Hospital. It was best known for babies. "Dr. Duncan will be in with you in just 1 minute." She was the best doctor. Well at least that's what Kevin's mom says. But she doesn't know that I'm pregnant, she just says that because that was her doctor when she was having Kevin.

I looked around and saw the ultrasound thing. I sat on the table. Kevin sat on the chair holding my hand. The the doctor walked in.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Ariel Duncan. I will be your midwife/doctor/OB/GYN. You must be Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin. " she said while reading the chart. Then she shook our hands. " I remember your mother Kevin. Now this is your first appointment.?"

"Yes." I said. She looks nice.

"Okay I'm going to ask you a couple questions then I will weigh you, check you blood pressure,then a ultrasound." She said smiling. She made me feel better.

"Okay." I said.

" How old are you and what is your birthday?"

" 18. My birthday is December 14, 1991." she then wrote that down.

" Do you smoke?"

" No.

~~6 MINUTES LATER~~

"Okay now lets go get you weighed." She then pulled Gwen to the the scale. "okay now,do you know how much you weighed before?"

"120 pounds." she said with confidence.

"Okay. So your now 126 pounds. That's normal. But it wont show till the second trimester." she said. I gained 6 pounds. Crap. I thought puking 24/7 would let me lose weight. But who cares it's for the baby.

"Lets go sit down and check your blood pressure." she then walked over to the table. Kevin sat there very quietly. '' It looks good. Now lets see your baby."

"Okay.'' Kevin was holding my hand again.

"Okay lay down." she said. I did "this will be cold." she then put the gel on. It was freezing."Now do you know how far along you are?"

"About 6 or 7 weeks." I said. I remember the night, but I put it to the back of my mind.

"Okay. So are you sick at all? Any emotion changes?" she asked

"I have throwing up 24/7. And yes,all the time."

'' Lets see the baby.' She found the baby 3 minutes of searching. "There is you baby. Lets measure it." I looked at the screen and began to cry a little. There is a real baby inside of me that me and Kevin made. I saw Kevin staring at the baby. He kissed my hand.

"Okay so the baby is 0.75mm which is the size of a Blueberry. It looks as if you're 7 week and 3 days along. Would you like a picture of the baby?" she said

"yes please." said Kevin. The first word he said the whole time. Dr. Ariel smiled. And printed the picture.

"okay so we will wait 5 minutes for that to print." she said " Okay lets hear the baby's heartbeat.'' Kevin looked at me and wiped my eyes.

..

"the baby is right on track. Okay so wipe this off and I will be back with some news and advice." she said walking out of the room.

"Did you see the baby,Gwen? It was so tiny. But healthy. Can you believe we did that" he said. I wiped all the gel off and started to cry. " hey whats wrong?"

'How are we going to tell our parents?" I put my hands to my face.

"Hey." he said. " Like you said. Step at a time. When the time comes." he said wiping my tears away.

'Your right. Did you see the baby? It was so tiny'' I said. Kevin laughed and kissed my head. Then the doctor came in.

"Okay so here is the picture." she handed it to Kevin. " okay so here are some vitamins. Take 1 everyday. This help you not be so sick and help your baby grow. " she then handed me the vitamins. " Get good nutrition and avoid smoking,alcohol,fighting,drugs." she said. I dint like the non-fighting rule but if it was for my baby then so be it." You will be delivering around Lets see it's July 14 so around March. I cant tell you the date yet because it's to early. Any questions.?"

'Nope." I then looked at Kevin and he shook his head. no.

"Okay then see you in 1 month so August 14. How about 2:30pm?" she asked. I nodded. "Good Bye,Then." She said smiling.

We walked out and I saw Kevin staring at the picture of the baby. I loved Kevin. But what about my scholarship. Crap. I didn't tell anyone yet.


	5. Telling the Parents!

12 weeks

I haven't told my parents or Kevin's mom yet. We went to the doctors 3 days ago. I gain 2 pound since the last time so I'm now 128 pounds. So at this pointed I have gained 8 pounds since I found out. The baby is 2.5 inches and weighs about 0.7 oz. I feel hiccups but nothing else. You can see I gained weight but still sick. I stick out even more.

Kevin got a job and told Ben I can't fight because I have a lot of work to do. Ben wanted to make me fight, but Kevin stopped him. Ben doesn't know about the baby but Julie knows everything. I text her every news I get. I told Kevin about the scholarship and I told him I turned it down. I have to much on plate. Kevin and I bought a black shirt with a rose on it. It was made to think that you don't look like you gained weight and hides the little bump well.

Tonight, we are eating at Joey's Burger Shack with my mom and dad and Kevin's mom and Grandpa and Ben. We want to tell Kevin's mom first before we go to the Shack.

~~ AT KEVIN'S HOUSE~~

"Hey mom. I'm home with Gwen." He said as I sat down in the leaving room. The she and Kevin came out and sat on the couch. Kevin sat next to me and She sat on a chair across from us.

"Hey you,two. What is up? It looks serious." she always knew when something was wrong.

"Mom..Gwen.. Is ..Pregnant." Kevin said. Slowly. His mom looked happy and worried.

"I'm happy but your so young. Even though I was Gwen's age when I was pregnant with you. How far along are you Gwen?" she asked with a kind smile. She knows what I'm going through she said she had Kevin when she was 18 too.

"12 weeks."

" How come you guys didn't tell me sooner. I would support you two with anything that happened. Gwen, Did you tell you parents.?' she said

"we didn't tell you because we were scared of what you would think. And, No we haven;t told anyone. We were going to wait till dinner tonight. But we want to tell you first." Said Kevin. Holding Gwen's hand.

"Good thing you told me first. How are you feeling Gwen? Sick, feeling tired, any hiccups from the baby? Kevin go get her some water." said Kevin's mom. It was nice how she acted.

" I'm okay. I feel sick but not as much. I feel tired. I feel the baby hiccups all the time. The baby is 2.5 inches and weighs about 0.7 oz. I have gained 8 pounds from the beginning."

We talked for an hour. Then I had to go home and get ready for tonight.

~~AT JOEY'S BURGER SHACK~~

After we ate, I was ready to tell them.

"Mom,Dad,Grandpa,Ben." they all turned to look at me. " I.. am.. Pregnant." They looked like Kevin did when I told them.

"sweetie. I already knew. I was just waiting for you to tell me. I support you through anything." My mom said.

"thank You, Mom"

"I knew he would do this to you. You monster. You brainwashed my daughter by getting her pregnant. Making her a slut.' my father said.

'FRANK!" my mom yelled.

"Dad! I love Kevin and I know you have hated him from the start but I love him. And if you love me you will support me. Or I will leave and not come back to somewhere that someone will be hated." I said. I start to cry when he slut. That hit me hard. Everyone looked a my dad hoping he would say I support you.

"Gwendolyn, I will always love you. And I'm sorry I called you a slut. Your young though. How will you support a baby? Does he have a job? Are you going to get a apartment?" my dad said. Then he sighed. " I will support you through everything. Don't worried." the he gave me a hug. I stopped crying. I knew he didn't mean it. " I want to see my grand baby grow up being spoiled. " Everyone laughed.

"Gwen ,I support you." said grandpa. And then gave me a hug,

" As much as I hate to say it... I support you." Ben said. 'That's why you weren't on missions."

"'I love you guys"! I said

Later that day I showed them the baby picture. The all fell in awe. They all rubbed my belly. They couldn't wait till the baby comes.

_**I believe that Gwen's dad said she was a slut! :( but then they made up :) Do you think the baby is a GIRL or BOY? Or both. Someone commented that she is having TWINS? NO SHE IS NOT!**_


	6. Yelling Over the Phone

16 weeks

Everyone came to my doctor's visit expect for my dad. He doesn't call me or talk to me or even look my in the face since I told him I was pregnant. He just acts like I'm not alive. I feel so cut off from him. He is the only on who just cut me off of his life. Everyone accepted that I was having a baby.

Any way, the baby is 5 inches. The baby weighs 3.5 oz. I gained 2 pounds since the last visit. So I'm now 130 pounds. I feel the baby move a lot. You can see that I look some what pregnant. When we asked to have a picture of the baby, the baby smiled. Everyone wanted a picture to take home with them. The doctor said that the baby is now hearing voices. So now everyone talks to my belly. It's funny.

Kevin has been working a lot but finds time for me and the baby. We went apartment shopping. His mom said that she would pay for the first 3 months of rent for us. We said no but she won't take a no.

The apartment has 2 bedroom, 1 master, 1 guest room (going to be the baby's room) 3 bathroom . 1 down stairs, 2 up stairs. My mom helped us put furniture in it. But not for the baby's room. We want to wait till we know what it is. A boy or a girl?

I had to buy new clothes. I don't feel sick but really tired. I have been working at the library helping the kids with their homework. I get $50 per day I work 4 days a week. Kevin makes $350 each week plus more. We are living off what he and I make. It's hard but we have been saving our money.

We have been fighting a lot lately. He yells, I yell, he sighs, I cry, he says sorry and we make up. That's how it happens. It has been rough for that past couple weeks.

~~ IN THE APARTMENT~~

I was sitting on the couch. My feet hurt. Kevin came over and rubbed them for me.

"Hey what do you think the baby is a girl or a boy?" he asked.

"I don't care as long as they look like you." she said.

''I love you." he said giving me a kiss. Nothing really happened at this months just being lazy working a lot, and gaining weight. Things Have changed. Right then the phone rang. Kevin got up and put the phone on speaker. And stood there.

"Hello?" I said.

"Gwendolyn Elizabeth Tennyson, if that is still your name... You are to young to be having a baby. And with Kevin. I know I said this before but I will say it again. Kevin you did this to brainwash my daughter. Getting he pregnant to keep her from going to college and having a normal life. I would be surprised if the baby turned out like a criminal like you Kevin. And Gwen. You let him ruin your life and make you a slut. Yes I said it again because I am very disappointed in you. You had your whole life ahead of you. You were being stupid and not thinking." my dad yelling at us. Kevin's face was mad. He didn't care if he was talking about him but when you talk about ME, he gets upset. I on the other hand was crying my eyes out. I was shaken and it was hard to breath.

" I hope you give that baby up for adopti...FRANK HARRY TENNYSON! WHAT the HELL are you doing!" then I heard my mom yell the crap out of my dad. " Making our daughter split away from us, Is not HELPING! I want to see our daughter unlike you and I know your mad because she made the same mistake as we did when we were her age. But making her upset IS NOT HELPING! Sweetie listen to me " She then was talking to me. " I love you so very much and your baby. Forget your dad. He is such an asshole. If you want we can talk about all of this tomorrow somewhere. Okay? I want you to give me a call in the morning. Good bye, Gwen&Kevin." she said hanging up the phone.

I was crying and crying. At this point I couldn't even breathe. I was choking Kevin saw me and rushed over to me. He started rubbing my back but then I dug my face into his shirt. Bawling my eyes out. Kevin sitting back and I was laying on him. All Kevin said was 'Shh" or "It's okay" which didn't help. I kept crying until I fell asleep. Things Change and never go back...

**I Dedicate this chapter to BARBARA! Thanks for reviewing and just being there for me! THANKS!**

_**HOLY CRAP! Gwen's dad went all Really that guy need to take a chill pill and think about what he said to his daughter ( HIS ONLY DAUGHTER) I told you he wasn\'t done.  
I didn't want to write that but then it came to me that in the last chapter he gave up to easy...way to easy.. and i 'm sad to say i had to write this to put some kind of drama.  
This chapter was just going to end at "Nothing really happened at this months just being lazy working a lot, and gaining weight. Things Have changed" but it need more spice!  
**_**I NEED GIRL AND BOY NAMES FOR THE BABY!**

**I CAN\'T TELL YOU WHAT IT IS YET BECAUSE THATS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**__


	7. It's a

21 weeks

My dad and I having talked since our big agreement. I was hurt down raw. And I was done trying to get him to understand.

I had my check up. We found out that were having a GIRL! I'm really happy that we having a girl. She is 10.5 inches. 12.7 oz. My stomach clearly shows that I'm having a baby. I'm 138 pounds. I feel fat. I cry everyday. I feel bad for Kevin because he has to deal with me. I treat him to movie date out. All the young people laugh at me because I'm 18 and pregnant. But I love my baby over what people say about me.

Every time I talk the baby moves. He has a sleeping/nap time for him self he wakes up at 11am just like his dad. He takes a nap 12:30pm then he walks up and moves for about 2 hours at 4;30 when Kevin comes home. He recognize his daddy's voice. He falls asleep at 8pm then wakes up anytime. And, I now sleep on the couch because if I lay on the bed he never stops moving. He still moves a little when I'm on the couch but not as bad. Kevin comes down and checks on my every night. I love him so much. We already painted the room a light purple color we bought a "Bubbly Butterflies Border" We don't want to name her because we want to see him first.

We are going to buy purple and white and green colored things for the baby,today. We want to go to "Target" I love "Target"

~~AT TARGET IN BABY DEPARTMENT~~

"Kevin, look at all this stuff." I said to him. He nodded. He was looking at blankets but we needed to look at cribs and changing tables first. " Lets go look for a crib."

I saw a "DaVinci 4 in 1 Crib-Coffer . On the box it says that it changes into a Crib/toddler bed with little gate/ crib with no gate/ then into a bed. So that will save us money in the long run. It came with a mattress too.

Next we looked at changing tables. The Da Vinci guy had a Changing table/dresser/storage/ so we bought the combo pack. But it was funny how they were all coffee names for the furniture . Now I'm thirsty.

We bought a purple with white dots car seat with stroller. The were so cute. And got purple with green dots bedding.

Next was pump things. I really didn't want to go look but if it was for the baby than I'm game. We bought a white first year one. With a green with white dots bobby pillow and a cover so if I go out. Saw we got out of that aisle, I was freaking out. I was scared to have this baby. Was I going to be a good mom?

We later after we bought every thing we went to the Gift Registries. We asked for swings,cloths,bottles,high chair, monitors, bouncers,tons of diapers, a first a kit. Really anything.

Kevin looked happy this whole time. He didn't look scared. He looked joyful. While I was scared. Why I am SCARED?

The total cost for everything that we bought today.

Combo-200.00

Car seat/stroller-159.00

Pump-60.00

Neck Dress-35.00

Pillow-19.00

=$473.00

Babies cost a lot.

_**It's a GIRL!  
I NEED GIRL NAMES!  
I wonder when Gwen and her dad are going to get back together... ( i know but you don't ) lol**_


	8. I feel fat

26 weeks

I feel so fat. My stomach looks pregnant, and I feel fat. Who would have guess.

The baby is 14 inches and weighs 1.7 pounds. I still sleep on the couch. My belly gets tighter and the relaxes. She said is was some kind of hick contractions. Nothing to be worried about. I have shortness of breath. I don't get to work because of the holidays. I sit on the couch most of the time but I go to yoga and fitness classes for pregnant women.

Kevin and I are going to the lake with Ben and Julie. I hate my swimsuit. Which is just a binki.

~~LAKE~~

Julie and I were talking for 20 minutes while the boys go swim. After we finish talking. I sat on the rock and put my feet into the water. The baby kicked. I started to cry.

Kevin was getting a towel and walking over to me. He has seen me cry everything and I hated that.

"Hey why are you sad? Its a beautiful day and I am here with the most sexiest girl." he said putting his arm around me. "whats wrong?"

"I'm fat." I said. Kevin laughed. I smacked him in the arm. " Don't laugh. I feel fat. I'm always tired and I hurt everywhere. And I'm scared of having this baby." at the end of my sentence the baby kicked. And I cried harder.

"hey, look at me. Your not fat. Your the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And don't be scared. I am here with you all the way.' he said wiping my tears. He then put his hand on my belly then the baby kicked. I didn't know what to think. I was upset and fat. What else can I say?

"Do you think we will be good parents?" I asked him.

'We are going to get an award for our parent skills. This baby has 1 hot mama, who fights crime and who can kick ass. And he has 1 super sexy dad. Who would protect him and his mom." I hit him in the arm. " I know we will be the best parents ever." I just can't forgive my dad...

We sat there feeling the baby kick.

**I had to do 1 chapter with out spice or heat... this chapter to me is (YUCK) i don't know why i just need something that was SLOW for the NEXT BIG CHAPTER!**

OMG WHAT IS IT!^^^^^ i can't tell


	9. Will you Marry Me?

29 weeks.

I still feel fat. But I have grown to love it. The doctor said I should be 150 pounds by the time I have the baby. She said it was a little more weigh than should be gained but she said I was so small that the more weight the better. I'm 146. I eat mostly everything for ice cream with pickles or hot dogs with hot sauce. Kevin is not really liking my food taste. The baby does not like potatoes or greasy food. So we eat in now. Just in case she doesn't like anything else. The apartment is full of baby stuff. We had a baby shower and got tons of gifts and diapers. My dad didn't come. Thank goodness, for I would get mad on a most joy-est day

The baby is 15 inches. Every time she kicks it makes it hard for me to breathe. It feels like she is doing somersaults. But that is normal. Today is my birthday and Kevin is taking me out to Nirvana. The same place we went before.

~~ NIRVANA~~

We on the outside deck. The stars were shining bright. After we ate we went down to the pond area they had. It was filled with hanging lights that looked that crystals. Kevin got down on one knee while I was standing.. I thought he was fixing his shoe. But then he grabbed my left hand. I knew what was happening.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson, I love you because I know you're always there, there to catch me when I fall, there to listen when I need you,there when I feel alone. If I know what love is, it is because of you. So many times I thought I would never find someone to love me the was I need to be loved. Then you came into my life and showed me what true love is! And our blessing. "

"My heart to you is given:

Oh,do give yours to me:

We'll lock them up together,

And throw away the key."

I started to cry. Then Kevin pulled out the ring. He showed me the ring before because it was his grandma's who past it down to his dad to give to his mom. Now to me.

"Will, you Marry Me?"

"Yes... I will. ..I do." I cried. I kissed him and he then put on the ring. '' I love you"

O_**MG! THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED! But things don't always stay happy for GWEVIN!**_

_**Oh no... whats going to happen! i think not most people will like the next chapter... It's Gwevin sadness & it had some strong Laugan**_ge


	10. Getting Mad

32 Weeks

Kevin and I are engage! But right now I don't know if that is going to stay. We have been fighting 24/7. He left me in the house alone for 2 nights. We don't really talk much. I told him about the appointment. I hope he comes. My doctor appointment is today. From now on its every Friday because we are so close to having her. I'm suppose to have her March 17.

~~ DOCTOR'S~~

I waited to get weighed. I still can't believe I am really having a baby.

"Okay let's see how much you weigh." Said Dr. Ariel. Then when I stepped on the scale the door busted open. "Okay, hold on Kevin. You are 149. Okay Kevin." she then walked over to the desk and wrote my weight down.

"You came." I said coldly.

" Hell, you left me with a note saying " You must go" You know what, you haven't had to do sit and help you. I helped calm you down, and hold your hair when you throw up and hear you saying your fat all the time. Your so full of your self. "Read the baby books Kevin, they help you" You don't think I'm smart enough to know how to take care of my baby. Hell, Gwen. You make me feel stupid." He was yelling

" I never thought you were stupid till now the way your acting. I wanted you to read the Damn books to show you what is next to come. Damn Kevin." I started yelling. I hated him.

"Really. You don't think I know whats next to come. I bought crap for the baby, took you to appointments, and asked you to marry me. Your just filled with crap. Your just carrying the baby doesn't mean your the boss." He said yelling. Dr. Ariel went into the other room.

"Well, why did you put the Damn ring on my Finger,Kevin" I yelled throwing the ring at him. " Your an ass, who doesn't need to be in my daughter's life. And you don't need to be in my life."

"News flash! She my daughter too! I'm out. Your such and Ass hole Gwen Tennyson." he said walking out the room.

"Don't let the door hit you in the ass!" I yelled. He closing the door hard. Then Dr. Ariel came out. " I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"It;s okay. Everyone does that towards the birth." she

'Good because now I don't feel like an ass."i said

'I'll give you a minute." she said walking out of the room.

I called my mom and she stayed through the whole appointment. She said I could stay at her house. And I had no other option but to live with my dad... Oh JOY..

KEVIN_** is like :( and GWEN is :( but still :( .Kevin said he was going to stick with her through everything... I DON'T KNOW!**_


	11. Sorry Doesn't Cut It

34 Weeks.

Kevin and I having talk to each other since the fight. I have been lazy around the house. My dad trys to stay out of the house as much as possible. We still don't talk.

I have been lazy because the baby is getting to heavy and I weigh 152. I have little hick contractions. When I went in to see if I was dialed I was dialed 2 cm. She said the baby would come earlier than March 17. its February 18.

There is not much to say. I sit at home wondering about Kevin and the Baby. Things changed fast and hard with Kevin and I.

Kevin was calling. I really didn't want to answer but I knew that something was coming out of this call. I answered it.

" Gwen.. I know sorry is not enough so please just hear me out." he said. Crap he knows me to much. " I know I was an Ass . I was just tried of all the people nagging on me and I was just freaking out about how much stuff was on my plate. But I know there is 10 times more crap because your having the baby. And I know I said I would be there with you through the whole thing, so here I am trying to fix this because I screwed up. I can't believe I yelled at you, I'm so stupid. And all I said was stupid. Man, I screwed up. I wish I could take all the stuff I said at the doctors appointment...I know that this is not going to fly with you...but to tell you the true... I'm really scared, that's the whole reason I was yelling at the appointment. I'm scared that we our accutaly baby, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. I am just scared... I love you forever and always... I wold hope that we could get back together... " he said. I know he was getting worried. I don't know what to say. All he said just didn't cut it for me...

"Kevin, I love you... but I just can't go back. Ya, I know how you feel about being scared, but the way you yelled at me was harsh and I still hurt and I really don't think that sorry is cuts it...' I started to cry. " And .. I don't think...getting back together that fast is best for... us. I ….want to ..do whats best.. for the baby..and I think we need time apart... I don't want the baby... to be around us fighting...We need time.. apart... I'm sorry." I said hanging up the phone. I hurt him and I hurt myself by saying all that.. Maybe it's best for the baby... I cried my self to sleep... What did I do?


	12. Paige Elizabeth Levin

36 weeks

I still haven't talk to Kevin. My parents went on a vacation. They were worried that I would go in to Labor, but I told them don't worry I will have to neighbors take me to the hospital.

Its been 2 days since they have been gone. I went to the kitchen to find Pickles. They knew what I liked.

When I got to the couch and turned on the news and started to eat my pickles I felt a sharp pain. My back hurted too.

"oh, come on Baby. Can't mommy eat just one pickle?" I said. But then 7 minutes later the pain came back and harder. "Really." I said with another pain. Then right there my water broke. "You got to be kidding me."

I went upstairs to change my clothes. Then a really strong contraction hit me. I had to call someone. I wish I didn't have to but I need someone.

I picked up the phone.

"Kevin.."

~~7 MINTUES LATER~~

When Kevin came in, I was on the stairs, having a contraction and I yelling a little. It hurted. I wish it would stop. He Dropped the over night bag.

"Oh My God, Gwen." He ran up to the middle o the stairs were I was and I took his hand. He Push some hair out of my face. " How far apart? Did you call Dr. Ariel" I'm still pissed and hurt by him over the appointment but right now the baby is coming.

"7 to 6 minutes. Yes she said she would meet me there." I said trying to catch my breathe.

"Did your water Break?"

"Ya. You read the baby books " Right when I said that the pain came harder. "It hurts, Kevin." I said with a little anger in my voice while I'm crying. I grabbed on to his hand and it turned white from me holding on to it.

"I know. I sorry I did this to you. I'm so sorry about our fight. I was stupid. And ya I think we needed time apart. I was such and ass and I'm just scared of having this bab..." I cut him off and kissed him gently. He smiled, he knew it wasn't over but for now we are going to let it slide. " Lets get going" He helped me up and walked to the car to go to the hospital. In the car Kevin told me to call my mom and dad and Kevin's mom and Ben and Julie. And they said they would be there.

~~AT THE HOSPITAL

"Gwen." said Dr. Ariel. She had a Wheel chair for me and I sat down. " Let me take you to your room and check you."

She said I was 9 cm. In about 10 minutes I would have our daughter. My mom and Kevin's mom came in and told me I would do great. Kevin had to go fill out paper work. Ben and Julie came in and told me that I was a fighter and I could do this. I didn't think I would cry this much.

~~~OUTSIDE THE ROOM~~

Kevin was outside the room sitting on the floor. He was freaking out.

'Hey Kevin. Whats Wrong." Ben asked as Julie went into the waiting room with Gwen's parents and Kevin's mom.

"I'm freaking out. I can't do this. I did this to her. I'm making her hurt. I can't see her in pain." he said.

"Gwen needs you. And don't say your making her hurt, she wanted this baby as much as you did. You two can do this together. " Ben said patting Kevin on the shoulder. " Your daughter needs you." Kevin smiled and hugged Ben.

~~ IN THE ROOM~~

I was sweating and hurting and not happy, no meds, I only was in the hospital for 5 minutes now . I can't do this. I can't do this. I want to kill Kevin.

"I can't do this. I can't do this." I said as they were getting ready to deliver the baby. I was 10cm. Kevin came to my side.

"You can do anything. I love you and I Will be here right here for you." he said. He kissed my head. The doctor ask if it was okay if Kevin could hold my leg. And I said Yes. At this point I didn't care. As long as we got the baby out NOW!

"Okay I want you to push for 10 seconds then let go and breathe then push again okay." she. A nurse was holding my leg. Kevin asked if she could take pictures of the baby when she sits on my stomach too. And she said yes. Kevin was holding my leg and hand. " Okay get ready 3-2-1 Push!:

I pushed has hard as I could. I heard Kevin whimper because of his hand. It felt like I had broke something in his hand. I was crying and sweating and just focus on seeing my daughter. After 10 seconds. I stop pushing and breathed. My powers started to show. Like a purple mist was all around me. The lights were flicked on and off.

"I see the head." she said. "Keep Pushing". Kevin started to smile. I knew he would want to take care of his daughter. I kept pushing. " Here is the shoulders" I stop pushing in hurts to much. " One more big push"

"I can't...I can't do this. It hurts." I said crying. This hurts. Kevin kept Kissing my hand.

"You can do it. I believing you.'" he said.

I yelled and yelled through the last push. The lights flicked. I knew I was doing that with my powers.

"Your doing it." Kevin said. "here she comes."

I yelled my final yell. Gripping on to Kevin's hand as hard as I could.

"Here she is." said Dr. Ariel. She put him on my stomach. She began to cry. And the nurse began wiping her off. I looked at the baby and started to cry. Kevin started to cry to. He looked and me.

"We did this. We made this beautiful baby,Kevin." I said trying to catch my breathe.

"She is so beautiful. I love you so much. You did great." Kevin said . He Kissed my head. The doctor took her of my stomach. Asked Kevin if he would Cut the cord. He did. The baby kept crying. I loved the sound of her cry.

~~10 MINUTES LATER~~

All you heard was the baby crying. I was very happy that She was Crying. Kevin stayed by my side. I was crying and crying and crying. Kevin wiped my tears away while I wiped his. Dr. Ariel said I was okay. I wouldn't be able to walk around for a good 4 hours. And let me tell you. I'm sore.

The nurse came over and brought the baby over. She still was crying but she was all wrapped up. The nurse gave Kevin the baby. He was really scared to hold him. But he was so gently.

"Look at what we did." he said. The baby still crying. Kevin then ever so gently passed the baby to me. When he did that, the baby whimper but then stopped crying. She knew who her Mama was. She opened her eyes. The were a rich dark gray color. She looked so much like Kevin. She was pale like me. She has Brown/black colored hair.

Yay. The baby was so calm. Kevin Kissed my forehead.

"What are we going to name her?" he asked. Then it came to me.

"Paige Elizabeth Levin" I said. The baby opened her eye. I'm going to take that as a yes.

"I love it. Why do you like that name so much? " he asked.

"Because Paige was your great grandma's name and Elizabeth is my middle name & it was the only name that would fit." I looked Paige " Your such a miracle. So cute. You are Safe. You are loved. And You are Wise." the baby closed her eyes and smiled.

There is a point in life were Things Change...

**_YAYAY! Baby _PAIGE ELIZABETH LEVIN_! I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this story! What do you peeps THINKING?_**


End file.
